Structure and Dynamics eJournal of the Anthropological and Related Sciences
Structure and Dynamics: eJournal of Anthropological and Related Sciences is an open access, free, peer reviewed journal published by the eScholarship Repository at the University of California and is jointly supported by the Social Dynamics and Complexity Group within the Institute for Mathematical Behavioral Sciences and by the Langson Library at the University of California, Irvine. Its content is indexed at DOAJ, the Directory of Open Access Journals. Structure and dynamics is the name of a subfield in the social sciences, used particularly in social anthropology and sociology, which connotes that while structure is an important concept in social theory, contemporary social theory has long since moved beyond structural functionalism, which was identified with Radcliffe-Brown and Parsons. It is also an important subfield in the complexity sciences. Electronic Publication and No Subscriptions Subscriptions are free. Copyrights are retained by authors. By submitting a paper to Structure and Dynamics authors grant a license to publish the paper in electronic form, and at our option in printed or other forms. Once accepted and published, authors also grant a license to any user of this journal to download and print the paper, and to cite from it subject to normal standards for reasonable scientific use. Publications are not subject to correction except through errata. Proofreading and copy editing are the responsibilities of the authors, although we have been fortunate to have continuous non-profit foundation contributions to support professional copy editors. Peer Review and Free Publication Papers submitted to Structure and Dynamics are published soon after their acceptance and final preparation. All papers are peer reviewed. Our contacts with reviewers operate by a speedy and automated process, and we encourage reviewers to return their reviews within one month. Reviewers have an option for anonymous email exchanges with authors. They are also permitted to reveal their identities if they wish. Policies * Authors are the initial owners of the copyrights to their works, unless the authors, as a condition of employment, have agreed to transfer copyright to their employer. *Basic eScholarship Repository policies are delineated such a way that content may be browsed and downloaded at no cost and with no access restrictions. Once an article is published in an eScholarship Repository journal or peer-reviewed series, it may not be removed. *The California Digital Library has the right to view and display, store and copy (for preservation purposes), and distribute all eScholarship Repository content. All eScholarship Repository content may be browsed and downloaded at no cost and with no access restrictions. Once an article is published in an eScholarship Repository journal or peer-reviewed series, it may not be removed. Increasing the Impact and Benefit of (e)Scholarship Publication in refereed electronic journals should count equally to paper media in academic review for merits and promotions. Once an article is published, authors receive counts of downloads that are important evidence of the impact and readership of the article. To see how the UC Office of Scholarly Communication is continually at work to increase the impact and benefit of our authors’ eScholarship, follow the links under Policies. External links *Structure and Dynamics eJournal *eScholarship repository *DOAJ index See also *List of social science journals#Anthropology Category:Open access journals Category:Social science journals Category:Anthropology literature Category:Sociology journals